1. Field
The present invention relates to a safety closure for a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety closure for a container requiring several steps to remove the safety closure from the container.
2. Prior Art
Numerous patents have issued in the area of safety closures for bottles. Many of these safety closures require the use of a key to remove the cap. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,402, 3,160,301, 3,501,041 and 3,164,277. The latter patent discloses a bottle cap having an inner and outer cap member which must be brought into a certain alignment before insertion of a key, e.g., a coin, to remove the cap. Many of the prior art safety closures only offer limited protection in preventing a young child from removing the safety closure.